1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of a display device, a flexible display device that may be bent, folded, or rolled in itself has been recently considered.
A display device that may provide stereoscopic feeling to an image through a screen having a curved form has also been considered.
The flexible display device may be manufactured using a flexible plastic substrate made of low temperature poly silicon (LTPS), polyimide, or the like.
A pixel array may be formed on the flexible plastic substrate, and may include data lines and gate lines formed so as to intersect with each other, thin film transistors (TFTs), and pixel electrodes.
A driver integrated circuit (IC) (for supplying driving signals and voltages to the pixel array) may be formed at an outer side portion of the flexible plastic substrate.
For example, the driver IC may include a gate driver IC and a data driver IC, and may be formed in a chip on glass (COG) scheme, a chip on plastic (COP) scheme, or a chip on film (COF) scheme.
In addition, a printed circuit board (PCB) (having a driving circuit part other than the driver IC) may be connected to the substrate using a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
The driver IC may be connected to pads formed on the substrate through a plurality of bumps to supply a driving voltage VCC, a ground voltage GND, data output signals, and to enable signals to the pixel array of the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.